


Artwork: Sleeping Under (the) Fire

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sgareversebang, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for the 2011 SGA Reverse Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Sleeping Under (the) Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215671) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Under Fire by busaikko was written after viewing this piece of artwork. And you all really should go read it. Like, right _now_.

Sleeping Under (the) Fire  
[](http://s492.photobucket.com/albums/rr283/URproductions/sleepingunderthefire.jpg)


End file.
